Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for providing access to the Internet, and specifically to routing Internet traffic using dedicated Internet Service Provider (ISP) trunklines, which separates Internet traffic from normal voice traffic, enables Internet Service Providers to maintain a single national access number, and allows Internet Service Providers (ISPs) to obtain statistical information regarding traffic patterns.